


Teenage Hormones (even though this is college)//Ryan Ross smut

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out era, College, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	Teenage Hormones (even though this is college)//Ryan Ross smut

Best year of your life. 2004, the year you turned eighteen and were accepted into your reach school. Of course, with the location of the school, there were ups and downs. Not really in the academics, but in the safety and vibes of the school. Your parents had been hesitant to let you go, being in Nevada the college was one of the most popular buildings to pick up 'escorts'.

Mostly because they'd find most work in freshmans of the school, they had quite a bit of money to blow considering the prestige of the college and they were hormonal teenagers so they were the easiest to convince. Your parents didn't want you getting caught up in that, but of course you dismissed their hesitancy and reassured them that you'd be fine. 

One night you had been sitting on your bed, your roommate Ryan (who was about a year older than you) had been hanging out with friends so he wasn't expected back for a while.   You didn't really know what they were doing, something about blowing up a lawnmower. Hopefully it didn't work, you knew Ginger would be mad at Spencer and Ryan if it was newer. 

Then again, she'd be mad anyway. She'd probably ground them. You chuckled at that thought and shook your head, going back to typing whatever was on your computer. At the moment notepad was pulled up, where you were typing out something that you would never let anybody read, it was a personal story in which there was a girl and a boy, the boy was in a band and the girl was a roadie, even though they were good friends and had met a couple years before they went to the same college. 

The boy finished college and the girl tagged along with him on tour with his band, and this was the story. You would never let anyone read it, you thought your writing skills were terrible, but especially the part you were currently working on where things got a little....steamy. The guy and the girl were in the back of the van while the rest of the band was getting snacks, and they had just confessed their attractions toward each other. There was some hugging, a little kissing, and somehow it had gotten to where the boy had the girl pinned to the floor and they were both almost completely naked. 

You'd gotten to the point where the boy was going down on the girl when the door swung open, hitting the wall and making you jump. You blushed hard and quickly closed out of the notepad application on your laptop, and looked up at whoever had just broken into your room.

"Ryan, what the hell?! You scared the shit out of me! I thought you weren't gonna be home until later!" You screeched, eyes wide. "Calm down, you're fine! I came home early because Ginger chewed our asses out and she literally told me to go to my dorm and sleep." Ryan chuckled "Besides, why did it scare you so bad, were you watching porn on there or something?" He teased, flopping down beside you on your bed.

"N-No, I-I just- I w-was j-just o-on-" You stuttered, pushing your laptop away from you a bit. "Aw, c'mon, tell me what you were watching. You can tell a lot about someone from their porn history, you know." Ryan smirked and grabbed your laptop, and unluckily for you, you had hit the minimize tab button instead of the close tab button.

Ryan quickly took notice of this and pulled up the tab, his face growing more and more amused as he read on and you shook with embarrassment. "She's calling him Daddy, Y/N? Really? I never knew you were such a kinky bastard!" Ryan laughed.

You blushed even harder and covered your face. "You like calling your boys Daddy, Y/N? You like being daddy's little kitten?" He snickered and turned his attention from your computer. "R-Ryan, stop-" You pretty much sobbed as he moved to sit right in front of you. Ryan leaned closely to your ear. He placed his hand on your thigh and whispered.

"Would you call me daddy? Huh? Would you moan for me while I fucked you like that? Hm? You wanna call me daddy while I fuck your little cunt and pull your hair?" Ryan's voice was dark and it made you let out a quiet moan. With that he pulled away and started laughing hysterically. 

You blushed harder than you had ever before, and curled up in a ball.

"Aw, hey, don't get like that, I was just kidding!" Ryan chuckled. You lifted your head and looked him in the eyes. You two just stared at eachother for a moment.

Then that's when he grabbed your face and kissed you hard.

He immediately pushed you back against the bed. You moaned into his mouth and tangled your fingers in his soft hair as he spread your thighs and wedged himself between them. It was then that you realised, fuck, either he was really easily aroused or reading that stuff gave him a boner. Maybe both. Probably both.

You pulled away for air, and Ryan started kissing and biting your neck. "D-Daddy..." You whimpered, playing with his hair. He rutted against you, his already rock-hard crotch rubbing against your clothed heat. You were already panting as Ryan started pushing up your shirt.

He pulled away so that he could tug it over your head, then reached behind you to unclip your bra immediately after. The both of you were eager, clothes flying and both of you being down to underwear within five minutes, which were the only things reducing the friction as he rubbed against your now-soaked panties.

"Mm, daddy, please please!" You whined, tugging on his hair slightly. "You want daddy's cock, kitty? You want me to fuck your wet pussy?" Ryan smirked as he rubbed against you "Gonna have to beg for daddy." 

You panted and bucked your hips upward. "Please please daddy, kitten needs your cock, my little cunt's so wet, need you to fuck me daddy, mmph!" You begged, turning the tables and rubbing against him yourself. "Oh, alright, I guess I'll let you have it since you're such a good little girl." 

Ryan pulled down your panties and then his boxers, rubbing the tip of his cock against your entrance. "Mm, so wet for daddy, babygirl." And with that he thrusted his full length into you at once, making you almost scream. "Daddy!" You squealed as he pounded into you at a fast pace right off the bat. "O-Oh my God, daddy!" Ryan gripped your thighs and crushed his lips against yours feverishly.

When he pulled away, he buried his face in your neck and started whispering in your ear. "Shit kitten, so fucking tight, and so wet for daddy, your little pussy feels so damn good around my cock" He panted, continuing to pound into you at an alarming pace. His hand traveled between the two of you and he started to rub your clit rapidly. 

You screamed out, pulling his hair roughly and arching your back. "Daddy, it f-feels s-so good! So so g-good, daddy! Don't s-stop!" Ryan grunted, angling his hips and thrusting right into your g-spot. You squealed, the sensation of his cock pounding against your g-spot and his fingers rubbing your clit having been too much and nearing you toward your orgasm faster than you'd have liked it to.

"Aw, is kitten gonna c-cum for her daddy?" He grunted. Ryan himself was obviously losing his composure too, his thrusts were becoming sloppy and his breathing more jagged. Neither of you could help it though- you were both virgins, having only dabbled in watching porn and masturbating, it's not like either you were going to last long.

A few more thrusts and you were cumming around Ryan's cock, screaming out as your entire body tensed up and then shuddered. Then you remembered, oh fuck, we didn't have any condoms, but he must've realised that too, because he pulled out and came in white ribbons across your stomach and chest. You looked up at him, panting, and he kissed your lips softly.

There was a loud voice heard from the other side of the wall as the inhabitant of the room next to you yelled "Finally, you two are fucking done! The dorm can get some sleep now!"

You and Ryan laughed and he laid next to you, then looked at the floor. "I think you might need a new laptop..." He whispered apologetically, the both of you staring at the shattered mess on the floor. You rolled your eyes at him and cuddled into his chest. "That's alright, you have to share yours with me, you asshole." Ryan rolled his eyes this time and kissed your head. "I'm your asshole." You giggled and grinned. "Very true."


End file.
